Chara x Frisk Lemon
by yahemiester
Summary: When homicidal ghost and a peaceful girl awake both with body's the peaceful girls got to use all of her enemies weaknesses against her and go to where she is most experienced.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Awaking Warning lemon

They awoke at the same time neither was happy to see the other. Two girls one wearing a shirt with green and yellow stripes her red eyes glow in the dark and the little bit of blush on her cheeks making her just a little more creepy not to mention how pale she was. The second was a tan girl (O NO HE SAID TAN STONE HIM TO DEATH) wearing a blue and purple striped shirt she wore no makeup and her eyes are so squinted that making out her eye color was like trying to find a human male in the underground.

Out of nowhere the red eyed one laughed almost hysterically. "What's so funny Chara" the purple shirted one said "Something new happened just as I gave up on something new happening frisk its wonderful and new but most of all you can't stop me anymore I don't need you" . Frisks face contorted into as much shock as it could show without opening her eyes. "And guess what else" Chara said pulling a knife they both new to well. She pushed the knife against frisk's throat " what will you do now try and appeal to my 'humanity' try and fight me even?" this next moment frisk panicked she did the only thing nonviolent she could do she kissed her. At least is caught her by surprise and she dropped the knife.

After that Chara pulled away falling on her back she looked at frisk her makeup not even slightly hiding her larger blush. "what was that" the now less threating Chara was confused in more than one way she had never really had a preference she had died too young for that sorta thing and as a ghost well it wasn't something see had ever succeed at she had tried but she couldn't touch anything, anyone, even herself in both ways. So any kind of interment contact was new to say the least she didn't even know why it was hot between her legs.

Frisk couldn't let her recover and she only knew one way of pushing her advantage now. She fell on her well not like on her but near her, her head fell down right between Chara's legs her hand on the knife that chara had dropped. She knew she probably wouldn't get away with taking off Chara's pants but cutting her way to where she needed to be well that was another question she used the knife skillfully cutting away Chara's shorts and panties all those time Chara had made her kill everyone had made her skill full with a knife. She took the bit of cloth she had cut away right off revealing Chara's almost clean cut vagina. "Landscaping are we Chara?" frisk said loodly (shout out to the home stuck fans rip Equis).

Chara was confused and aroused not sure which was more important at the moment then she felt it frisks tongue. It came into her and she felt every centimeter of it as it twirled and wiggled into her she let out a gasp of pleasure any thought of killing frisk driven out by the s pleasure of frisks tongue it didn't take long Chara was a virgin who had never even masturbated before she came loudly letting out a moan of pleasure it was all too much for Chara she passed out as frisk gulped loudly swallowing all the juices Chara had let into her mouth smiling.

Expect an update also BADWOLF. If you can name all the fandoms I have written in I will give you a shout out next chapter. Also shout out to my lesbian friend who is reading this you know your self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frisk after seeing that Chara had passed out stops grinning and starts freaking out. "what did I just do?' she thought "O MY GOD DID I JUST HAVE ORAL SEX WITH CHARA?!" she shouted in distress. she knew it was a willful act she had meant to use Chara's inexperience in the intimacy field to her advantage but not oral sex! maybe a kiss if she was able to get Chara talking with that a French but never sex how did she even know how to do that? she had never done that she was still a virgin! well not now she guessed but still and the way she had done it so lustfully.

As Frisk continued to freak out a certain flower had gotten tired of waiting and decided to check out if the human had died form the fall. As he popped into the room he was dumb stuck by the sight Chara his long dead sibling was laying there her legs spread apart and her pants not to mention her panties cut away leaving her vagina exposed it was also leaking something clear. he saw she was smiling and had passed out "what the hell" he said slowly not completely sure what had happened here.

Frisk looked over to see the flowler also know as asriel. She was knew she had to think fast she took a quick easement of the situation there was a homicidal flower looking at her and Chara confused which meant that toriel was near by chara was starting to stir. she had to work quickly first she picked up a rock and hit Chara over the hear knocking her out cold then she as loud as she could shouted "MOLESTER FLOWER". flowey look at her with distain and right before being whipped out by a fireball said "tricky little cunt".

Toriel looked at her and said "what did he do to your friend child" in a voice that even people without a mother would recognize as motherly. Ok now Frisk was back in her comfort zone she start to cry and stutter "he *sob* he just came out of no where and ripped out her shorts and" at this point frisk broke into a full on cry. Every part of toriel believed it she scooped up Chara and told frisk to hold on to her back. Frisk had never seen this but did so anyway. toriel ran fast and like a bull dozer was unstoppable she didn't solve the puzzles she just broke the walls when the spikes came up she sprinted the pattern and they reached her house before Frisk's face even dried of the fake tears. she place Chara down gently on the bed then stopped Toriel in all her years had never dealt with anything like this before. She thought for a moment and cringed she hate to leave them in this state but knew what had to be done she went to see the man on the other side of the door she knew it would take at least a day to get back (because I said so) and leaned down and touched frisks back "I will be back tomorrow" then sprinted off.

Frisk sat alone with Chara surprised at the goat women's speed. she went to the room that was still being worked on and grabbed some rope. after firmly tieing Chara's hand to the bed she went and got an ice pack form the freezer. when she got back to the room Chara was already awake and glaring at her "did you just fuck me then knock me out with a rock". Frisk shrugged "if you put it like that anything would sound bad she placed the icepack on Chara's head. "Ok why did you fuck me?" "I really don't know maybe ill do it again for no reason" frisk said mischievously. Chara look at her the her eyes turned into something Frisk had never seen out side of murder for Chara "Please".

That is all you are getting for now I will be back sooner hopefully I am glad I got 1 sorta positive review and for all that complained about lemon its literally titled lemon don't click if you don't was the clitoris.


End file.
